Flame
by firebendingguy
Summary: A young man is captured by the Coveanant but nobody knows that his fate is attuned to the fate of Humanity. Rated T for Swearing and Gore


Flame

**Flame is a story** **about** **a kid who gets captured by the Covenant forced into Covenant agumentations and trained by the Elites. I suck at summaries please R&R me**

Devon Ferraro had lived on Gamma Centauri most of his Sixteen Year old life and had been raised by a military Father. Jon Ferraro Devon's father was one of the Marines stationed by HighCom on Gamma Centauri to protect the Titanium mines and the few shipyards in orbit. He had volunteered Devon as a child for Colonel Ackerson's early Special weapons project. Unfortunatly the muscle inplants supposed to mimic the Augumentations the Spartan II's had did not work properly. However undaunted Jon tried to make Devon the best soldier he could be. Jon trained Devon in Hand to Hand combat, Cleaning,Assembling, and Operating every weapon in the UNSC arsenal,and computer . Devon has since then been a loner and rarley speaks to anyone else besides his dad and his dad's current squad.

Following some devastating losses against the Alien race's now know as the Covenant, The UNSC 59th task force had retreated to Gamma Centauri 22 years after Harvest had been devestated. It wasn't a very interesting planet Four Continents And a large singular Ocean covered the surface. The large deposits of Titanium used to build ship hulls Inside and under the Mountians of the Largest continent were the only thing the UNSC was interested in. In fact The Sheer amount of deposits caused the UNSC to post a regiment of marines and a prototype MAC station on and above the planet.

The MAC station was very large and heavy able to defend the planet from a small Covenant force on its own. Unfortunatly it had to be held in the air by Tall steel pillars and its Fusion Reactors were inefficent in creating the energy for the massive weapon. The Covenant had attacked en masse a few days ago and the UNSC ships had been overwhelmed by the Covenant the MAC station's support's were destroyed causing the station to drift into the planets gravity well and eventually slam into the ground causing the destruction of the Fusion Reactors and the deaths of over half the Planets stationed Marines. After that the Covenant landed ground troops that systematicly began destroying the human ground troops. The last Human city New Berlin was named for the large number of German settlers that established it was the main base of operations at this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devon began running up a hill the Covenant nipping at his heels. He reached the other side of the hill and was sent flying of it by an explosion from a plasma grenade. He rolled down the hill and stopped at the bottom. Untangling himself he ran down an old concrete road toward a canyon as the Covenant began shooting at him again.

Devon tripped over a tree stump and landed helpless on the ground. He got up but the Covenant would be on him in seconds. There was a Whoosh and a Rocket flew over his head the explosion knocked him off his feet. He rolled and ran to where the rocket had come from. A marine holding a M19 SSM "Jackhammer" Rocket Launcher was standing behind a barrier motioning with the weapon for Devon to get behind the barrier. Three more marines stood behind the barrier Devon Recognized them and sighed.

"Dad are you ok" Jon Ferraro grunted a yes. His Dad was with the remains of his squad Devon himself had seen half of them burn to death in the wreckage of a Pelican droship.

"I need a gun" Devon said motioning toward the Covenant troops in the distance. One of the marines tossed him a M6D and one with a MA5B handed him a few clips. Devon loaded the weapon and crouched down onto one knee.

"How many Covies do we have to deal with Peterson" his dad growled to the marine with an MA5B Assault Rifle.

"About 20" Peterson answered. "Six jackals, Two Elites and Ten grunts." Peterson added. Jon growled.

"Gradsen," he said motioning to the Marine with the JackHammer, "Wait for them to get close and fire right into the middle of them Peterson,Stone when I give the word frag those Covie ers and fire on the rest." The Covenant drew closer and began firing on the barrier. The Barrier held but the marines had to move away from the metal as it began to glow red with heat.

"Now" Jon Bellowed. Gradsen Stood up and fired a missle directly into the middle of the Covenant Squad. The other marines behind the barrier hurled grenades and stood up firing into the Remaining Covenant. Devon stood up and fired his Pistol into the last elite still standing and quickly turned his attention to the fleeing grunts. The sound of his M6D ended in a annoying "click." He quickly switched mags and brought the weapon up.

The last grunt was a good 40 yards away Devon peered through the scope alighting the reticle slightly above the Grunts head. His Pistol fired once and the Grunt flew forward another 2 feet then didn't move again. A marine ran up behind them.

"Theres pelicans in the clearing enough to get all the survivers out we need to go no- ARGHHHHH" the marines chest melted by a of Bolt of Plasma. The marine collapsed dead. Everyone ducked behind the barrier and Jon swore loudly.

"The Sniper Rifle" Devon yelled. Stone who was holding the weapon tossed the rifle to Devon. He popped up over the barrier looking through the scope to find a jackal standing on top of a boulder. He then popped back down before a burst of Plasma tore through the air where his head was a few moments before. Devon popped back up and fired the Rifle and watched in satisfaction as the Jackals head was blown clear off.

"Got the covie son of a bitch get to the clearing" Devon stated unnescarily starting to run toward where the dead marine had indicated. The other men around him where silent as the ran into the clearing Several Pelicans were hovering over the valley. A couple dozen marines gathered in a defensive perimiter guarded the spot where the pelicans were to land.The Marines with Devon joined the line as He followed his Dad to a small cave guarded by half a dozen marines and saw inside was a Aged man with Captain stripes on his shoulders. He looked up as Devon and Jon entered the cave.

"The last sergeant has arrived now we can evac the survivors to New Berlin." The man said in a low voice. A sudden loud Explosion almost knocked Devon off his feet.

"What was that?" he asked the captain. The old man sighed and answered

"The outposts self destruct." Jon nodded and with several other officers walked out of the cave with Devon close behind. The Pelicans were descending into the clearing. Officers called off Squad numbers and marines stood at the designated place while the other's watched their back. Devon and his Dad were on the last pelican. They entered the pelican first followed by Gradsen,Stone and Peterson.

The pelicans engines roared as they lifted off and headed south toward New Berlin. The Pelican touched down right on the edge of the city. Devon saw almost Two dozen LRV warthogs and three or four Scorpion tanks in the small city. Devon looked up to see A few dozen snipers on top of the buildings.

His Dad motioned for him to stay with the marines as he walked toward a building a marine had indicated was the Command center. Devon could feel the despair emenating from the marines. Suddenly Hot plasma shot through a marines chest not to far from Devon. All of the marines dropped behind any cover they could find shouting out orders and various profanitys.

A Rifle shot rang out and a Cloaked Elite faded into veiw holding a plasma grenade in its lifeless hand. Jon Walked out of the Command center. His Squad and Devon gathered in a tight circle around him.

"Evac off the planet is on the way but we need to hold this city for a while the Ship that is going to evac us is not going to arrive for a couple of hours." There small group nodded digesting the information.

"I need another weapon" Devon said breaking the silence. His Dad motioned toward a building. Devon walked toward it and entered it through the hole that used to be a doorway. Inside dozens of Assault Rifles and M6D's, Sniper Rifles and JackHammers littered the ground. Devon selected an Assault Rifle from off the stack.

"Were's the ammo" he asked a marine standing in a corner cleaning his Sniper Rifle. The marine motioned toward another room and Devon entered it. Stacks of ammo boxes labeled with the weapon they were supposed to go with filled one half of the room Body Armor and combat fatigues lay in a disorganised heap on the other side. Devon Slipped on a some body armor and tightened it. He then began selecting Magazines for his MA5B and M6D stuffing them in his pockets.

A muffled "Incoming" echoed in the room from outside followed by an explosion shaking the Building. Devon ran outside. A building collapsed the result of a Wraith Tank in the distance. Rocket's launched towards the Tank.

The Wraith Fired a last shot before being pummeled by rockets. The Glob of plasma Smashed into a building far behind Devon. There were cursings and shouts of pain. Then a shout came down from a sniper.

"Wraiths and Ghosts at twelve o'clock." Two Scorpion Tanks rumbled toward their position, As the Wraiths and Ghosts came into view over some hills. The Vehicles came at them head on firing there plasma wepons uselessly at the line. Sniper shots rang out as the ghosts sped on some with their former drivers laying on the ground in pool's of blood. The Scorpion Tanks Main Cannons Fired and Wraiths exploded in the distance.

Devon peered behind the vehicles to see hundreds of infantry run across the field in front of the city. Marines began to set up .50 cal Turrets Along the front line. The ghosts got close enough so that the marines with the smaller weapons could fire. Their weapons chattered as the Ghosts started to get closer and closer. Another Volley of Rockets slammed into the Ghosts line.

"Cease fire" a Seargent Bellowed Several times to get the marines to stop shooting. Devon tensed in anticpation of the oncoming infantry battle.

"Those Covies got balls just running out in the open " a marine next to Devon muttered. Plasma from a Wraith Arched toward the a Tank. The Scorpian Tank fire more more round from its main Cannon before its crew abandoned the machine. The Plasma slammed into the Tank reducing it to smoldering slag. Devon swore again as the last of the Wraiths exploded. He heard Jackhammers being fired and Sharp Cracks from the Sniper Rifles.

Their was steady cracks as the Sniper picked of Prime targets. The Tanks began firing their Main Cannons into the Covenant mass. The .50 cals began firing as the first wave came into range. The line of Grunts and Jackals followed by Elites and a few Hunter pair's drew closer. Devon fired his Rifle not bothering to aim this was as his Dad said a "Target Rich enviorment." Plasma Began Hurtiling toward the Marines as the Covenent came closer.

"Frag it" someone Screamed over the din. Almost every Marine in the line who had a grenade tossed it straight into the path of the Covenant horde. The Grenades Exploded in a brilliant flash of light and shrapnel. The Covenant's first wave was thinned considerably. The Covenant left surviving started Retreating only to have themselves shot in the back of the head by the Snipers. Very few Covenant in the first wave made it to safety.

Devon sighed and looked at his inventory. He was left with Three Assault Rifle clips and Ten Clips for his Pistol. A few plasma shots were fired at the line injuring a few marines. More Cracks of the Sniper Rifles echoed off of the buildings as the Snipers shot the wounded Covenant. The Covenent were Scrambiling around out of range of the human weapons. Devon sat down with Gradsen and Stone next to him in a bomb crater and they began to talk.

"You think will get of this planet?" Gradsen questioned.

"I don't know" Devon and Stone said in usion.

"If we do I'm going to Earth find fine me a lady and settle down" Stone muttered.

"You like shooting to much to do that mate" Peterson said suddenly clambering into the bomb crater with the group. Everyone laughed _"Have to keep their morale up,"_ Devon thought to himself.

"What do you think the Covies are planning" Gradsen inquried.

"Probably wonderin whether or not to Slam us from space or to overwhelm us with numbers" Stone muttered Darkly severly dampening the mood of the group. Jon hopped down into the crater.

"You ladys alright" he barked. With military efficency Stone,Peterson, and Gradsen snapped to attention. Devon was slower and in usion the answered in a machine like "Sir Yes Sir."

"Good," Jon answered

"The evac is still in slipspace but it will be here soon we need to hold till then understood." The group answered in another Sir Yes Sir's and his dad walked off giving similar pep talks to other groups of marines. Devon sighed and sat back down.

"So why did you guys join the marines?" Devon asked.

"To protect humanity" Gradsen answered. "It was either the marines or prison" Stone answered.

"Me im just in it for the fine babes and beer" Peterson answered grinning. Everyone laughed and the mood was lightened considrable. There was a sudden scream of "Banshees" before the Covenant Aircraft emerged from the clouds toward the small city. The Tanks fired at the Banshees they was a sudden burst of bangs and woosh's of Rockets and sheels being fired. Banshees exploded but more were dropping out of the clouds.The other marines began firing on the Banshees with their weapons and the bullets started to penetrate the weakened metal and some spun out of control as their drivers were killed. More Banshees exploded and the rest started to pull up. There was a cheer along the line as the Enemy aircraft retreated.

Devon turned to find the Covenant infantry charging again. He brought his rifle up and fired at the Grunts picking of many with bursts. But they just kept coming Elites fell to the ground holes in their heads from the snipers, Jackals were taken out by the .50 cals and Jackhammers as they were the only things able to penetrate their sheilds. Plasma rained down upon the marines around Devon as the Covenant came closer. Plasma tore through the marines Armor like paper. Two Hunters smashed into the line wreaking havoc. The tanks were now firing with wild abandon.Stone's head was sheered of by a Elite weilding a Plasma Sword.

Devon aimed at the Elite and put a full clip straight into it's back. Gradsen was thrown 6 feet in the air by a hunters cannon. Peterson grabbed Devon and they ran away from the slaughter.Devon and Peterson ran for what seemed like hours. Across the field behind the city was a forest they ran for it as it was the only cover in the area. They finally stopped at a river their lungs burning from the long run. Peterson used his helmet to scoop up the water. They could still hear explosions and plasma fire but not very many human weapons.

"Do you have a radio," Peterson asked Devon nodded and tossed it to him.

"Were going to need to call for evac soon I can boost the signal enough to penetrate the atmosphere but the Covies will pick it up," Peterson explained. Devon nodded Stone dead Gradsen dead his Dad probably dead he was going into a state of shock.

"Mate are you ok," Peterson asked concerned he knelt down next to Devon and helped him up.

"Come on mate we need to keep moving" Peterson said yanking Devons sleeve. Devon finally yeilded and got up. They started to walk Rifles facing in every direction waiting for any unfreindly Alien to stick its nose out of the brush.

They heard rustling in a clump of bushes their Rifles swiveled in unsion to face the noise. Bedraggled yet alive emerged Jon. Devon ran up all protocols forgotten and hugged His Dad. Jon patted his back which was the closest thing to a hug his Dad would give him.

"Don't react but theres a SpecOp elite next to Peterson" his dad whispered into his ear. But Devon overrun with emotion turned and fired directly to the side of Peterson. The bullets sparkled against the Elites sheild. Peterson dove away but there was a Plasma Grenade stuck to his back in his last act of defiance he hacked up some saliva and spit in the general direction of the Elite.

Then the Grenade exploded vaporising Peterson in a great flash of Plasma.This happened in a space of four seconds while the cloaked Elite was distracted Jon tossed a grenade at the elite which landed at its feet it roared in anger before the explosion flipped it into the air. Jon tugged on Devon to start him running.

"Theres hundreds of Covies around the Valley their searching for anybody that escaped we got to go come on" he said tugging on Devon. Devon finally yeilded and started to run away with his Dad. They finally emerged from the dense forest into what apeared to be a shallow field a Dozen yards in width before It slanted upward into what was a Large Mountain. They continued walking up the mountain until the came upon a cave that was situated on the face of Cliff. Jon enetered soon followed by Devon.

A Radio, ammunition, food, and water, filled the small space. Sarge walked over to the pile of rations and tossed him a MRE (Meal Ready to Eat). Devon ripped it open and began devouring the contents. He looked at Sarge who was nibbling on a MRE fiddling with a Radio's internal workings. His MRE was completely empty in a few minutes since he hadnt anything else to do he layed down and fell asleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep as the images of the battle flashed through his mind. He woke up his body covered in a thin film of sweat.

He quickly grabbed his Pistol and peered around him his Dad was asleep in the corner still slumped over the Radio. He silently walked over to the MRE pile and grabbbed one marked 'Turkey Sandwich' he ripped off the cover and began to bite into the Turkey Sandwhich then he heard Warbling Alien voices outside the cave. He slowly and silently walked over to Jon and nudged him awake.

He motioned for him to be silent and slowly peered out the entrance to the cave. A squad of Thirteen Covenant was exploring the woods outside the tent. Jon and Devon grabbed there Assault Rifle's and slowly began retreating to a small walled in corner of the cave. Devon followed and crouched behind the Titanum-A barrier.

The Alien Voices grew louder as they came closer he could actually see the outline of an Elite from the faint moonlight. He held his breath as the Elite began to look around he could tell from the outline. Then the Elite leaned against the spotted something. Devon winced as it roared and brought its hand up holding a Plasma Rifle.

"Open Fire Damn it" Jon roared as he threw a grenade with expert accuracy through the Elite. An explosion splattered blood against the remaing Covenant. Plasma tore through the cave and splashed against the barrier. Devon and his Dad poped up reapetedely unleasing a burst then ducking back down. Sarge tossed another grenade through the opening and dropped his Assault Rifle and grabbed a Shotgun. After the Frag exploded he popped up and emptied the Shotgun clip rapidly across the reamaning Alien's. The Alein's screams ceaced and Devon peered out the largest hole

There was a Grunt running away Devon quickly snapped up his Assault Rifle aimed, and fired. The grunts head was torn of and its body flopped to the ground. Sarge jumped over the barrier and and slowly moved outside. Devon followed and counted the bodies thirteen. He sighed none had escaped to warn the Other Covenant. They made there way into the cave again after covering the bullet holes with plasma burns and the scorches from the Frags were covered up with explosions from Plasma grenades taken from dead body's.

"Those covies will think that the elites and other members of the Covanant in this squad attacked each other at least hopefully" Sarge explained. Devon nodded to his understanding giving one last shot to an Elite he ran into the cave. Not to long afterword a much larger Covenant detail came near their tent. Devon peered over the barrier and counted around 40 odd Covenant. He crouched back behind the barrier. Instead of a Assault Rifle his Dad held a Jackhammer and Devon was ready with a grenade.

The Alien chatter grew to roars and loud squeals. A Grunt body suddenly came hurtiling through the through the cave slamming against the Titanium-A with a resounding "Clang" there was complete silence for a few seconds then all hell broke loose. Devon tossed his Frag and Sarge fired the Rocket's. There were explosions and another Grunt sailed through the cave bashing aginst the rock wall. They both grabbed there Assault Rifles and sprayed the Covenant with bullets. There was a slight glowing and Jon shoved Devons head down.

There was another loud explosion and a flash of light. The Plasma grenade set something on fire and created a small smoke screen. Sarge took the Advantage and charged through the Covenant dragging Devon behind him. He popped the pin a and threw it over his shoulder. The shrapnel ripped through tree's and the Covenant attempting to pursue.

Devon wanted to stop being dragged by his collar he got his legs working and ran side by side with Jon. They looked behind them and saw no one pursuing they turned back around just in time to see an Elite with a white spec ops armor exept for three even purple bars on it's shoulder. The Elite Spread its mandibles in what Devon thoguht was a smile. "Prepare to be slain humans." Then it roared and leaped at them.

Jon raised his Assault Rifle but the Elite swiped it away and slammed him into a tree knocking him unconscious. The Elite then proceeded to grab Devon by the throat and lift him into the air. The Elite ignited an energy Sword and was about to decapitate Devon when it hesitated. The Elite mumbled something to itself and deactivated it's Energy Sword.

It spoke "Your eyes human are your eyes Red?" Devon Raised an Eyebrow quizicly wondering then realized that the translator in his head was allowing him to understand the Elite. Some of the people on Gamma Centauri got weird color mutations from the unusal radition of having the Suns light pass Through a Nebula. Devon who had been born with Slightly green eyes the radiation had changted thm to red slowly Jon also had the strange eye color.

Devon nodded the Elite set him down softly. Devon was about to run when another Elite materialized out of nowhere this one was wearing the same armor as the first Elite. It grabbed Devon as the First Elite checked Sarge's eyes.

"This one also has eyes like the infant" he said to the other Elite. The Elite nodded then Backslapped Devon across the face Devon lost conscioness and drifted into blackness.

**Slight cliffie here but not to much of one. This chapter had 23 pages worth although the next one should have around 35 **


End file.
